A Special Valentine's Day
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Sawamura with some help from other people realizes his feelings for Miyuki. What will Miyuki's reaction to Sawamura's chocolate be? Set after summer tournament. Tiny spoilers only because of how some people address Miyuki. Misawa. Miyusawa. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daiya no A

**Pairing: **Sawamura/Miyuki (Misawa also known as Miyusawa)

**Author Notes: **Tiny spoilers but nothing too major. Set after summer tournament ends.

I rated my story as Teen because of Miyuki. First time doing a Teen rated story so I'm a little nervous.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Happy Valentine's Day!

**A Special Valentine's Day**

"Sawamura!"

Sawamura Eijun stopped walking and turned around at the call of his name. The final bell of the day had rung so he had been heading to the locker room to change into his baseball practice uniform. At least that was the plan until somebody called out his name. One of his classmates walked up to him and Sawamura noticed it was a guy who he had talked to a few times during class. They were friendly with each other whenever they interacted and Sawamura liked talking to him. They were friends in his opinion. "What is it? I'm going off to practice and I don't want to be late," He said to his classmate.

"Sorry, sorry," The classmate said scratching his head sheepishly. "We can walk and talk. How about that?"

Sawamura nodded and the two of them started walking down the hall side by side. "What's up Suzuki Yuuto?" He said after a few moments of walking. The hall was crowded as they made their way down the hall towards the stairs. The moving ball pitcher was annoyed at how quickly the hall gets crowded while he's packing up his stuff.

Suzuki grimaced at him. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me by my full name?" He sighed tiredly as Sawamura apologized with a grin. "Oh well. You know what day is coming up soon right?" He said.

Sawamura's eyes widened. "Don't tell me I forgot a game was coming up?" As Suzuki tried to gently interject and tell him that that wasn't the case, Sawamura groaned out loud. "I'm glad you reminded me. I can't believe I forgot a game was coming up! How come that stupid Miyuki Kazuya didn't tell me?" He said angrily and loudly.

Suzuki sweat dropped as Sawamura went off on a rant about Miyuki and how the genius catcher loves teasing him. "Um Sawamura," He tried to interject again. He jumped surprised as Sawamura actually stopped ranting and looked at him curiously. "You don't have a game coming up," He said making Sawamura sigh in relief. "I was talking about Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's?" Sawamura said puzzled raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Do you think you are going to get any chocolate this year?" Suzuki asked curiously.

Sawamura rubbed his chin with one hand thinking of his answer for a few moments. "Yeah, I do! I bet I'll get a lot of chocolate this year," He laughed loudly letting his hand drop back to his side. None of the other students who were making their way home or were milling in the halls paid Sawamura any attention used to his loud behavior. "Maybe I'll get even more than Miyuki. Would serve him right, that bastard."

Suzuki grinned impishly. "I don't know about that. While a lot of people do agree that you are an amusing idiot," He grinned as Sawamura predictably glared at him, the young pitcher not liking being called idiot by anybody. "People usually go for the pretty boy look Miyuki-senpai has got going on, you know?"

Sawamura looked uncomfortable at that. He looked away to hide his red face from Suzuki. "I-I don't know what you are talking about," He murmured.

Suzuki smiled knowingly. Sawamura's feelings for Miyuki were very obvious to him. He wouldn't be surprised if everybody on his baseball team knew about his feelings. Sawamura wasn't good at hiding his feelings. "So speaking of chocolate," He said making Sawamura look back at him. "Are you going to give any chocolate to Miyuki-senpai?"

Sawamura blushed scarlet and started sputtering. "I-I…you…" He gaped at Suzuki in wide-eyed surprise unable to finish what he wanted to say. To say he was taken aback was an understatement. Why would Suzuki even think of something as crazy as that? He didn't like Miyuki, that stupid glasses wearing catcher who looked unrecognizable without a hat on. The moving ball pitcher had to admit his hair looked really soft and lately he had been getting crazy urges to touch it and see if it was as soft as he thought. He shook his head face still red. What the hell was he thinking?

Suzuki smiled as he watched Sawamura shake his head. He wondered what the young pitcher was thinking about. Probably denying his feelings for Miyuki if what he answered with was any indication. "You should think about it. I bet Miyuki-senpai is going to get a lot of chocolate for Valentine's, especially from his fan girls."

The two boys waved good bye to each other as Sawamura made his way to the Seido locker room to change into his uniform. The brown haired boy walked into the locker room and opened his locker putting his school bag in it. The pitcher looked around noticing that he was the only person in there. He hoped he wasn't late to practice. He took off his belt, school pants, socks and shoes and put on his practice uniform pants, belt, socks and cleats. The clothes he took off went into his locker. Really, he didn't understand what Suzuki was thinking sometimes. That applied to the stupid catcher that was on Sawamura's mind half the time as well. Stupid Miyuki with his soft looking hair and smug demeanor that drove him nuts. He shook his head face red at his thoughts. Why the hell was he thinking thoughts like this? He took off his tie, jacket and long sleeve white school shirt and put it next to his bag in the locker with the other clothes.

"Sawamura~" A familiar voice said cheerfully putting one arm around Sawamura's neck lightly.

Sawamura jumped at the voice and the arm that was put around his neck. He looked to his left to see the person he had just been thinking about. Unlike him though, Miyuki was already dressed in his practice uniform. Miyuki had his goggles on and his cap worn in his normal sideways style as well. "Geh! Miyuki! What do you want? Can't you see I'm getting dressed?" He glared at the older boy. He tried removing the arm Miyuki had around his neck but it wouldn't budge. "And stop touching me, damn it!"

Miyuki held onto the younger boy smirking at him in amusement. "I can see that," He murmured eyes roving about the younger boy's figure staring at Sawamura's now bare chest with interest in his eyes.

Sawamura blushed scarlet as he saw Miyuki's gaze. Was it his imagination or did Miyuki's gaze look heated? "Stop it! Let go!" He struggled in Miyuki's grasp trying to get him to let go to no avail. "Let go Miyuki!"

Miyuki smirked at him. "What if I don't want to?"

Sawamura glared at him. "Let go!" Miyuki moved him so his back was now against the lockers his arms trapping him. "M-Miyuki?" He looked at his favorite catcher confused. Miyuki moved his face closer to the young pitcher who closed his eyes feeling uneasy at the serious look in the catcher's eyes. Miyuki started laughing loudly which made Sawamura open his eyes confused and notice Miyuki was now standing next to him holding his sides as he laughed. Sawamura felt anger course through his veins. "Why are you laughing?" His face was a crimson hue from anger and embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had thought that Miyuki was about to kiss him.

Miyuki's laughter slowly subsided until he was chuckling. He stopped chuckling and grinned evilly at Sawamura making the brown haired pitcher feel uneasy. Sawamura knew that look. Miyuki was about to say something mean or insulting. "You seriously thought I was going to kiss you?"

Sawamura's mouth dropped open. He quickly closed it and looked towards the ground his face hidden. The young pitcher's eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked back up at the catcher. "You bastard!" He yelled out. Miyuki grinned looking proud of himself and dodged his attempt to grab him by the collar.

Miyuki stuck his tongue out and made his way to the door about to exit the locker room. "You missed. Calm down Sawamura. I was just teasing you. Unless you really did want to be kissed by me?" He said cockily. The catcher dodged another attempt from the pitcher and exited the room calling out behind him, "You missed. Again."

Sawamura ran out of the locker room charging after Miyuki like an angry rhinoceros. "Come back here Miyuki! You bastard!" He yelled out chasing after Miyuki onto the baseball grounds forgetting he was only half dressed.

"Over here Sawamura. You can't catch me," Miyuki called back running away from Sawamura with a teasing grin on his face.

"Don't look down on me, you jerk!"

"Oi Sawamura! Sorry to interrupt but can we start practice now?" A voice called out to the boys running on the grounds.

Sawamura stopped running and turned to the entrance of the grounds. He saw the whole team besides him and Miyuki standing there watching them. A couple of people were grinning knowingly at the two of them. Most of the team was outright gaping which made Sawamura confused as to why. Only a few people kept their composure seeing the scene in front of them. "Good afternoon everyone," He called out loudly bowing to the people assembled.

Miyuki walked over to Sawamura and stopped right next to him. "Oi idiot, hurry up and go," He said gruffly.

Sawamura straightened from his bow and glared at Miyuki. "Don't call me idiot!"

Miyuki walked over to where he was standing in front of the pitcher now. He leaned in closer and said, "Just go."

Sawamura, not forgetting what had just happened between the two of them leaned away from Miyuki his face red. "W-What are you-"He stopped talking as Miyuki placed both his hands on his shoulders. He jumped feeling Miyuki's fingers touch his bare skin. Wait…bare skin? The younger boy looked down at himself. His eyes widened as he finally realized he ran after the catcher without a shirt on and let out a huge yell making Miyuki wince at the volume. Sawamura ran back towards the locker room his face a crimson hue once more.

Miyuki turned around and grinned innocently. "Well? Let's start practice," He called out making most of the people who had been watching the scene jump in surprise and start moving.

** ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

After practice had ended and everything was put up, Sawamura ran around the empty grounds with his trusty tire yelling loudly every once in a while. After ten more laps of the grounds, he stopped running and bent over panting and sweating excessively. He wiped the sweat off of his face and put up his tire after patting it and telling it good night. The young pitcher changed out of his uniform and into a white and blue t-shirt and black sweat pants. After dropping off his bag and school uniform in his dorm room, he walked into the cafeteria. He felt eyes on him as he got his food and sat down next to Kominato Haruichi.

"Ah Eijun-kun. All done with practice for the night?" Haruichi asked as Sawamura started eating his dinner.

"Yeah, since it is a school night," Sawamura said after he swallowed what he was eating trying to act normal but failing as he looked around unnerved. "Ne Harucchi, is it just my imagination or do you feel people staring at us as well?"

"They are staring at you indeed," Haruichi said making Sawamura look at him surprised.

"Why me? What did I do?"

"Hmm, it could be due to the scene you and Captain Miyuki caused before practice," Haruichi said casually.

"What?" Sawamura said loudly. "That wasn't my fault at all! It was all stupid Miyuki's fault!"

"You were involved though," Haruichi said. "Plus…"

"Plus…?"

"You ran after him without a shirt on," Haruichi muttered. Sawamura looked at him confused as to why he brought that up. "Well people have been wondering about the relationship you have with Captain Miyuki, that's all."

Sawamura blushed scarlet. "W-What? That doesn't mean anything," He tried to say convincingly. He knew he failed when Haruichi gave him a look. The moving ball pitcher finished his bowl of rice and got up to get another. "Seconds please," He said walking over to the people in charge of handing out the food. After he got his second helping, he sat back down and started eating once more. The brown haired boy quickly finished eating his second and third helping of rice and stood up. "Good night Harucchi," He said.

After dropping off his dishes to where they belong, the noisy pitcher exited the cafeteria breathing a sigh of relief as he didn't feel the stares anymore and went to the room that held the bath determined to have a nice long warm bath. Contrary to what people thought, he didn't like it when everybody stared at him. The staring unnerved him and made him feel uncomfortable. Taking off his clothes and putting them away so they wouldn't get stepped on, Sawamura grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Sawamura!" Miyuki greeted him from the bath as the pitcher entered the room closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Sawamura's eye twitched in irritation. There went his plans of having a nice long warm bath. He walked over and sat down on a stool near a shower wand and faucet starting to wash his hair and body.

"Taking a bath of course. I didn't expect I would see you in here. I thought you would be in here later after your extra practice," Miyuki said from behind him.

"I already did my extra practice stupid Miyuki," Sawamura said irritated his eye twitching again. After he finished washing his hair and body, he removed his towel and climbed into the big bath sitting as far away as possible from the older boy. The pitcher sighed contently at the temperature of the bath. Sadly he couldn't enjoy it as much as he usually did due to a certain catcher's presence.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow confused. "Did I do something wrong?" He shuffled closer to the young pitcher. "You seem irritated with me."

Sawamura kept his eyes on Miyuki keeping his distance and ready to strike out if needed. "So what if I am?" He glared at him warning him to stay away.

Miyuki of course ignored his warning and shuffled to where he was sitting right in front of him. He raised one of his hands to Sawamura's face Sawamura flinching as his hand touched his forehead. The catcher frowned as he felt the younger boy's forehead. "You feel warm. You didn't get sick, did you? I thought idiots don't catch colds," He said grinning at him.

Sawamura raised his right hand and moved Miyuki's hand off of his forehead. "I'm warm because of the bath and don't call me idiot!" He glared at the older boy glad he had an excuse for his red face letting his hand drop back down to his side. The pitcher hated how easily his face reddened when Miyuki touched him. He didn't like him. His brown eyes widened as Miyuki moved in closer to him. "What are you-"He stopped talking as Miyuki leaned in and kissed his forehead. His already red face darkened and he shot backwards leaning against the side wall of the tub. "What are you doing?" He yelled embarrassed slapping both of his hands against his forehead.

Miyuki started laughing. Sawamura's eye twitched in irritation as he watched him laugh. After a few moments of Miyuki laughing, his laughter slowly subsided. He smirked at the pitcher in front of him. "Calm down. I was just teasing," He said getting up and stepping out of the bath.

"You jerk!"

Miyuki chuckled. "Don't be so angry Sawamura. It's not like I don't mean it," He ruffled Sawamura's brown hair with one hand then started heading out of the bath room.

Sawamura stared down into the bath water annoyed this kept happening to him. Why him of all people? His head jerked up as he remembered what the catcher just said and looked over at Miyuki who had already wrapped a towel around his waist and was opening the door. "Wait!"

The second year catcher looked back at him. "Hmm?"

"What did you mean by that?" Sawamura asked confused.

Miyuki just grinned at him, exited the room closing the door behind him and left Sawamura alone in the bath feeling bewildered and annoyed.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The next day, everybody in Sawamura's class looked at the pitcher confused. The young pitcher had been grumpy all day and as a result wasn't able to take his normal nap during class (which was unusual seeing as it was something they were used to seeing every school day). Some of the kids in Sawamura's class would never admit it out loud but they missed his loud voice and the smile he normally wore on his face.

"What do you think happened?" One classmate asked.

"I don't know. Must be something baseball related," Another classmate answered.

"You think so?" The first classmate asked.

"Yeah. Sawamura only cares about baseball related stuff. Something really bad must've happened if he's still brooding about it. It has happened before after all," The second classmate answered back.

As the class gossiped about Sawamura, the pitcher glared at his desk. With Kuramochi Youichi's help the night before, he had come to a startling revelation (to him at least. Kuramochi had already known apparently which made him annoyed). He liked Miyuki. Kuramochi went even so far as to say that he loved Miyuki which made him protest until the badgering from Kuramochi _and _Masuko Tooru made him realize he was lying to himself. Damn it. The pitcher slammed his right fist down onto his desk making his classmates jump at the loud noise. He had been angry all day his conversation with his senpai going through his mind on repeat. The brown haired boy didn't want these feelings for Miyuki.

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day making Sawamura stand up and grab his bag. Lifting his bag onto his right shoulder, the pitcher walked out of the classroom the rest of the class still watching. The first year walked into the locker room a few minutes later slamming the door open making everybody who was inside jump.

"Eijun-kun?" Haruichi approached him nervously. He stepped back when the pitcher turned his angry face at him.

Sawamura grunted angrily but otherwise dressed in complete silence which was unusual for him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Haruichi walked away shrugging at the looks directed towards him for answers. Everybody else dressed in silence some guys occasionally glancing worriedly at Sawamura. The first year pitcher was the team's mood maker after all. If he was going to stay like this for a while, they were going to have problems.

Everybody walked out of the locker room fully dressed a few minutes later and over to the grounds where Miyuki was waiting for them. Miyuki (who was fully dressed in his uniform and goggles) was looking down at a clip board to see what that day's practice would hold and looked up as the team walked over to him. "Took you guys long enough," He grinned at them. His grin slowly disappeared off of his face as he felt the current mood of the team.

Sawamura noticed Miyuki shoot a quick glance at him raising his eyebrow as he no doubt noticed the pitcher's current mood. He quickly looked away from his favorite catcher. He didn't know how he would react if he was stuck with Miyuki all practice long. The first year listened quietly as Miyuki started telling everybody what today's practice would hold. He groaned lowly as he found out he was stuck with Miyuki all practice long. He didn't want to be around Miyuki at the moment. Well at least Furuya Satoru, his first year rival pitcher would be with them.

Practice went by in a flash, Sawamura not speaking to Miyuki more than he had to and before he even realized it practice was over. Furuya (who had been tossing odd looks to Sawamura all practice long as he no doubt noticed his odd behavior) tossed a ball into the basket of balls they had used for pitching practice and excused himself walking out of the bull pen without a backward glance. Sawamura picked up the balls they had used keeping an eye on his favorite catcher in case he pulled anything funny to him. He turned his back to Miyuki dropping the balls he had collected into the basket and when he turned back around he let out a frightened yelp. Miyuki was right in front of him.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong Sawamura? It isn't like you to brood all practice long over something. Especially when you are pitching to me, of all people," He smirked cockily at the younger boy.

Sawamura glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He hoped Miyuki wasn't talking about his feelings for him.

"I don't blame you. I'm an amazing catcher after all," Miyuki said still smirking.

"You jerk! That isn't it at all!" Sawamura moved forward and attempted to grab Miyuki by his collar. Miyuki dodged his attempt and quickly moved behind him. Sawamura jumped, his cheeks a scarlet hue as Miyuki wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him. "L-Let go!" The pitcher could feel his heart beating really fast.

Miyuki chuckled right near the pitcher's ear making him bite his lip to contain the groan he almost let out. That wouldn't have helped his predicament. No, it would've made things worse. Since when did the catcher's voice sound really good to him and make the first year feel like he was about to collapse to the ground? "Aww, I can't hug Sawamura?" The catcher said behind him.

Sawamura lifted both arms and placed them on Miyuki's arms that were around his waist. He tugged futilely at them trying to get them off. "What is with you? You've been touching me a lot lately. Let go of me, damn it!"

Miyuki chuckled near his ear again. "You've only noticed it now? You are such an idiot Sawamura," He said nuzzling his head against the first year's neck.

The pitcher's already scarlet cheeks deepened as Miyuki nuzzled his neck. "Don't call me idiot!" He turned his head to glare at the catcher behind him. "And what are you talking about?" His question came out with evident frustration and confusion.

Miyuki grinned at him. "Another time, perhaps," He said letting go of the pitcher who unconsciously reached out for the catcher once more before catching himself and brought his hand back to his side before the other could see. Sawamura looked away from the older boy his cheeks still a crimson hue. He didn't know why he had reached out for the catcher just then. It wasn't like he enjoyed being held by Miyuki or anything. The catcher waved to him as he left the bull pen grinning mischievously.

The first year pitcher sighed as Miyuki left. He was about to leave the bull pen when he noticed a baseball on the ground near him. He picked it up with one hand and walked over to the basket. The young boy dropped the ball into the basket and noticed another baseball a few feet away. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He thought he had picked up his share of the baseballs already. His brown eyes looked around the bull pen one eye twitching with irritation as he saw how many baseballs were on the ground still. An image of Miyuki grinning mischievously at him appeared in his mind and he dropped the baseball he had just picked up out of shock at the realization of what just happened to him.

His hands curled into fists and his body started shaking out of anger. Eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked in the direction Miyuki took off in. "You bastard!" He yelled out noisily.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"What am I going to do?" Sawamura moaned the next day as he stared at all of the ruined chocolate on the school counter in the cooking classroom. For once, the baseball team didn't have practice after school so the young pitcher saw it as a chance to make the chocolate he was planning on giving to his favorite catcher. It wasn't going that well though. He glared at his ruined creations. "Why do you spite me so chocolate?" He muttered. The brown haired boy went to work once more attempting to make edible chocolate for his beloved senpai. The moving ball pitcher threw his hands up in frustration after another failed attempt. "This is hopeless! I don't get what I'm doing wrong at all!" He turned to the person who was leaning against the back wall of the classroom hiding his smile behind one hand. "I thought you said you would help me Kuramochi-senpai," The pitcher said loudly.

Kuramochi winced at the volume. "Shut up Bakamura! I'm only here as your supervision. I never said I would help you!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest glaring at his kouhai.

"But senpai~" The whiny reply came from his kouhai not affected by his glare already used to it.

Looking at all of the wasted chocolate and wondering to himself how much of an idiot Sawamura was, Kuramochi sighed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the young pitcher. "No wonder Sensei didn't trust you alone in here and had to ask me to supervise you," He muttered straightening up and getting off the wall. Sawamura looked at him confused and about to cry. "Fine idiot. I'll help you. Only this once got it?"

Sawamura's expression brightened immediately hearing that. "Yay! Thank you Kuramochi-senpai," He said smiling brightly no longer looking like he wanted to cry.

Kuramochi walked over and hit Sawamura on the top of his head with one fist. "Stop smiling idiotically and pay attention! I'm only going to explain this once," He said irritated letting his hand drop back to his side.

The first year gingerly rubbed the spot his senpai hit with one hand whimpering at the pain. "Y-Yes!" He dropped his hand and straightened up ready to finally make chocolate decent enough to hand to the glasses wearing catcher he was in love with.

Sometime later, Sawamura had delicious looking chocolate ready to eat thanks to his senpai. His eyes sparkled happily as he looked at the finished product. His chocolate was a milk chocolate bar with some candy decoration on top. Kuramochi had said his finished product of the bar itself was too plain and immediately instructed him on how to make the candy decoration. The candy decoration itself wasn't that fancy. It was a chocolate bow. The pitcher had initially complained not understanding why a little chocolate bow on top made his chocolate look better but after getting put into a choke hold by his senpai reluctantly followed his instructions on how to make one. Now as he looked at the finished product, he was happy he had made the bow as it did indeed make the chocolate look better. "I can't believe it! I made some!"

Kuramochi nodded looking pleased. "Not bad Sawamura," He said. "Just wrap it and then of course comes the most important step."

The first year looked at his senpai confused. "The most important step?"

"Handing it to Miyuki, of course!"

Sawamura blushed his cheeks a scarlet hue. He didn't want to admit it but he felt nervous at the thought of handing the chocolate to Miyuki. "What if he doesn't like me?" He said out loud accidentally.

"You idiot! You don't have to confess if you don't want to. Just give him the chocolate," Kuramochi rubbed his forehead with two fingers feeling a headache forming. Sawamura in love was really annoying. Not that the noisy pitcher wasn't annoying before. Sawamura was annoying before but now that he was in love, he was even more annoying than before.

Sawamura nodded to him.

"Come on. Let's clean this up so we can go to dinner," Kuramochi said starting to gather up the wasted chocolate.

Sawamura looked out the window of the classroom surprised it was dinnertime already. "Alright! Dinner! I'm starving!" He yelled with a smile on his face.

Kuramochi hit him on the top of his head again with a fist not attempting to hide his irritation with the younger boy. "Stop being so loud! Don't just stand there idiot! Help me!" Sawamura nodded quickly and started to clean up as well not wanting to get hit again.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Valentine's Day arrived and Sawamura was very nervous about giving the chocolate to Miyuki. He hadn't made up his mind whether to confess or not. The pitcher decided to first see the catcher's reaction to the chocolate and then make up his mind whether to go through with it or not. He sat in class unable to sit still fidgeting with nerves. Everybody else in his class looked over at him curiously wondering why he kept fidgeting.

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day making Sawamura jump at the sound. He quickly gathered his stuff together and sped out of the classroom. Since they had baseball practice today, he had to wait until practice was over to give Miyuki the chocolate. All throughout practice, the pitcher was very fidgety and kept glancing over to look at Miyuki when the catcher wasn't looking. He could hear Kuramochi laughing at his nerves in the background which made him feel worse every time he glanced over to the catcher.

After practice was over for the day and after Sawamura did his extra practice he got dressed in a white t-shirt that had blue stripes going down the sleeves and gray sweat pants. The pitcher finished dinner not too long after feeling a little nauseous of what he was about to do. The brown haired boy took a long warm bath trying to let the temperature soothe him like it always did after grueling practices but this time it didn't help.

A few minutes later after getting dressed and dropping by his room to grab the chocolate, the first year stood in front of Miyuki's dorm room door hesitantly holding onto the wrapped chocolate with both hands. He let out a deep shaky sigh. Might as well get it over with. He held onto the chocolate with one hand as he knocked on the door with the other hand. As he waited for a response, his hand that reached up to knock went back down to hold onto the chocolate shoving it and both hands behind his back hiding it from view.

"Coming!" Miyuki's voice called out from behind the closed door. A few seconds later, the door opened and the brown haired catcher's eyes widened a little as he noticed him. "Sawamura? What are you doing here?"

"We need…No…I need to talk to you," The pitcher said nervously not looking at the older boy in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sawamura saw Miyuki raise an eyebrow confused and gesture for him to come in the room as he turned around and headed back into his room leaving the door open. The pitcher nodded and walked into Miyuki's room mumbling, "Pardon me for the intrusion" out of custom and courtesy. He closed the door, took his shoes off at the entrance and stepped into the room. The younger boy immediately noticed Miyuki's roommates weren't in the room at the moment and felt a little relief that they would be alone.

Miyuki was wearing a white t-shirt that had red stripes going down the sleeves and black sweat pants. He pushed up his glasses with one hand and sat down on the ground in the center of the room gesturing for the younger boy to do the same. "What do you want to talk about? Something stupid like always right?" He grinned at the young pitcher who sat down in front of him carefully adjusting his hands so that the catcher couldn't see what he was holding yet. The catcher's grin disappeared at the serious look he got back. The older boy chuckled nervously unused to seeing Sawamura looking so serious. "What is it?" His tone which had been teasing and light before was now serious.

Sawamura fidgeted with the chocolate behind his back trying not to show his nerves outwardly but failing as he was never good at hiding his emotions. Miyuki raised an eyebrow at his nerves but otherwise remained silent waiting patiently for what the younger boy had to say. "W-Well, I-It is…I…damn it. Here," The younger boy brought out what he had hidden behind his back and offered it to Miyuki inwardly cursing his inability to speak coherently.

The catcher accepted the wrapped present with both hands, his hands brushing against the younger boy's as he accepted the gift making the pitcher avert his gaze shyly. The pitcher could feel his heart beating rapidly as he saw his favorite catcher glancing down at it quickly then back up to his kouhai in front of him. "What's this?" He was confused as to why the pitcher gave him something. Didn't Sawamura hate him?

The first year looked away his face a scarlet red now. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly nervous of the catcher's reaction. "W-Well it is Valentine's Day," The brown haired pitcher said looking uncomfortable while letting his hands drop back to his sides. His hands grabbed onto his sweat pants gripping it tightly afraid what the catcher will do or say in response.

Miyuki's brown eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He didn't expect Sawamura would give him Valentine's chocolate. He smiled fondly at the boy in front of him feeling warm inside at the thought that Sawamura didn't hate him like he had thought and had gotten him something for Valentine's. The catcher placed the chocolate down on the ground near where they sat but out of the way so it wouldn't get crushed accidentally. "Did you make this yourself? Maybe I should get somebody to taste test it for me. I don't want to get sick. I'm an important person to the first string team after all," He grinned at the first year, his grin back to the normal teasing grin Sawamura was used to seeing.

The brown eyed first year glared at the catcher his hands letting go of his pants unconsciously. "You ungrateful jerk. I went to all of that trouble to make that for you and –"He didn't get to finish as the second year (who had a strange undecipherable look on his face) leaned in and kissed him on the lips hard. Sawamura moaned feeling the catcher's lips on his, closed his eyes and started shyly kissing back. Why did he not want this again? Apparently Miyuki liked him back which he was happy about. The second year tasted like vanilla and a pine tree smell wafted into his nostrils making him wonder if that was the second year's shampoo. The pitcher could vaguely hear music playing in the room next to the catcher's and wondered if that had been playing the whole time and he didn't realize it. It made him annoyed that the people next door were playing music this late at night but Miyuki didn't seem bothered by it so he returned his attention back to the kiss. He didn't know where to put his hands and ended up placing them on the catcher's shoulders awkwardly as Miyuki wrapped his own arms around the other's waist.

The second year catcher broke the kiss a few moments later, leaning back and grinning wickedly at the younger boy in front of him as the pitcher gasped for breath. "I thought you had good stamina, Sawamura."

The loud mouthed pitcher glared at his senpai as he gasped for breath. He recovered a few moments later and sighed out loud with relief. Leaning forward a little the younger boy rested his head on the catcher's chest making the catcher stiffen from surprise. The younger boy also moved his hands down to wrap around the other's waist.

Miyuki relaxed his body letting out a soft chuckle. The loud mouthed pitcher looked up at him from his position curiously. The catcher's eyes softened a little thinking to himself that the younger boy looked adorable. He wouldn't normally use the word adorable to describe the boy held in his arms but there was no other appropriate word to use. "You like me back huh?" He smirked down at the other boy.

The first year leaned away from the catcher who he was hugging to glare at him. "I never said that," He said. It was quite obvious to both boys that he did though.

"Were you?" The catcher asked curiously.

Sawamura blinked dumbly at him, his glare gone. "Huh?"

The second year snickered at the look. "Were you going to confess to me?"

Sawamura looked away from him frowning. "I don't know. I thought I would see how you reacted to the chocolate first."

"You thought I wouldn't like it?" The second year's tone was incredulous.

The younger boy looked back at the other. "Well you don't normally see boys giving chocolate to boys on Valentine's. I thought you only saw me as an annoyance and easy target to tease, nothing more."

Miyuki nodded his head. It was true that he did see Sawamura as an annoyance (sometimes) and an easy target to tease. But there was more to his feelings for the younger boy than that. He had thought his feelings for the other were obvious. The catcher furrowed his brow thinking of that. "Didn't you notice my feelings for you? They were very blatant," He frowned thinking of the people who had already noticed his feelings for the first year pitcher before he did.

Sawamura shook his head a sheepish smile on his face. "I didn't. I just assumed you were just teasing me like normal. I didn't even think of you liking me back."

The catcher shook his head at the other exasperatedly. "You idiot. I thought I made it obvious that I wasn't teasing you just to tease you a couple of nights ago in the bath room."

The younger boy gaped at him with wide eyes. "That is what you meant? How was I supposed to know?"

The catcher shook his head again getting an urge to hit the boy in front of him. He restrained himself from doing so at the last moment. "Idiot," He repeated.

Sawamura glared at him. "Don't call me idiot!" He opened his mouth to add on but closed it at the last second thinking of something. If Miyuki liked him, then what was the incident in the locker room and what happened afterwards? He said his thoughts out loud making the catcher snicker. The younger boy's eye twitched in irritation. "Why did you snicker?"

"I was just teasing you that day. You are so easy to mess with Sawamura," Miyuki snickered again. He noticed the slight hurt look the younger boy was giving him and smiled at him. "Relax. Remember what I told you in the bath room?" The catcher leaned in and kissed the younger's forehead making the pitcher glance away shyly as his face turned red.

The pitcher nodded to show he remembered. "Then what about afterwards?" He asked curiously.

Sawamura felt Miyuki tense a little and look away from him. "What do you mean?" The catcher said gruffly his eyes darkening a little.

The pitcher looked at the catcher confused. Did he ask something bad? "Well, I was standing on the grounds half dressed in front of the rest of the team besides you not realizing it. Then you started almost ordering me to go which I didn't understand until I felt your hands on my bare shoulders," He recounted that day's events watching as the catcher's eyes darkened as he remembered what happened as well.

The catcher looked back at the other now grinning. His grin was strained, like he was trying to pretend nothing was wrong. "I don't recall ordering you to go. But you are an idiot so I'm not surprised you have memory problems," He said trying to provoke the other as well as change the subject at the same time.

Sawamura's eye twitched in irritation at being called an idiot but otherwise didn't react to what the catcher said. "Fine. Maybe you didn't order me but you did say it sternly and you were acting strange," He pointed out. "Like you are now."

The genius catcher let out a forced sounding chuckle. "What are you talking about? I'm acting normal."

The first year thought to himself why Miyuki had acted strangely back then. Come to think of it, the catcher had moved in front of him almost like he was trying to block his view of the team. Or maybe the catcher had been trying to block the team from looking at him anymore than they had already. He remembered most of the team outright gaping at him and realized it must've been because he didn't have a shirt on. So if most of the team were gaping at him because of that, then the catcher's reaction was…? The first year's brown eyes widened as he realized what it was.

The genius catcher looked at him oddly no doubt noticing his rare silence. "Sawamura?"

"Were you jealous?" Sawamura said slowly.

The brown haired glasses wearing senpai let out another forced sounding chuckle. "What? No, I wasn't jealous! Why do –"He stopped talking at his kouhai's serious look. "Fine, I was jealous! I didn't want the others to see your attractive body. You happy now?" He huffed looking away from his kouhai not happy at admitting that to him.

"So you were jealous! I knew it!" The pitcher said triumphantly. He was a little mad at himself that he didn't notice even back then that the catcher liked him. His brown eyes widened as the catcher's words replayed in his head. "Y-You think I'm attractive?" That meant to come out in a more composed and smug tone but instead it came out sounding like a low nervous murmur.

Miyuki untangled one hand from its position of hugging around the other's waist and hit the other on top of the head with his fist hard. "Didn't I just say that? I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, you idiot," He huffed looking embarrassed.

Sawamura whimpered at the pain while inwardly marveling at the wonder that was Miyuki Kazuya embarrassed. "I was just making sure! You didn't need to hit me stupid Miyuki!" He cried out.

The catcher sighed; leaned in once more and kissed the spot he just hit wrapping his arm back around the other's waist. While it was Sawamura's fault for being an idiot, he felt a little bad he hit him so hard. "There. Better now?" He leaned back to look at the smaller boy grinning as he saw the other's red face. Yes, the smaller boy he held was definitely adorable when he blushed. Miyuki leaned in about to kiss the smaller boy again when a knocking sound coming from his room door made him stop. The catcher cursed under his breath displeased at being interrupted and leaned back. "Door is unlocked," He called out looking at the door now. The genius catcher grinned amused as Sawamura let go of him and struggled to break free not wanting to be seen like this.

The first year struggled to no avail as Miyuki kept his arms firmly wrapped around his waist. He stopped struggling and rested his head on the other's shoulder giving up. The catcher grabbed his arms with his hands and moved them so the first year was hugging the other once more. Sawamura turned his head a little so he could see the catcher's face who winked at him with a devilish grin on his face. The first year turned his head back so he was looking into the catcher's shirt letting out a small moan of despair as he heard the door open.

"Kuramochi. What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked the shortstop who froze after opening the door. His tone although friendly and light had an underlying edge to it. He heard Sawamura let out a tiny moan as he heard who had come in. The catcher snickered inside his head not feeling sorry for the boy in the slightest.

Kuramochi unfroze and shook his head. While he probably should've expected to see Sawamura in the catcher's room (since last he knew Sawamura still had to give the chocolate), he wasn't expecting for them to be hugging each other while sitting on the floor. The shortstop guessed that Sawamura had confessed after all. He mentally noted to himself that he wouldn't hurt Sawamura when he got back to their room like he usually did. Just this once he was going to be nice and not hurt him. Although if Sawamura got back to their room looking spaced out or with a disgusting lovesick look on his face, he wouldn't hold back on the pain he inflicted to the first year. "Well _sorry_ for interrupting," He scowled at his fellow classmate. "I brought the manga you wanted to borrow. Have you seen Zono?" He showed the manga he was holding to the catcher.

"Ah, thanks. You can set it down on the floor if you want," The catcher said not moving from his spot. The shortstop set the manga down on the floor in a spot where it wouldn't be in the way after making sure the catcher was looking to see where he set it. "Zono? I haven't seen him. Did you check his room? Why do you need him?"

"He wanted to watch the latest Yakushi game together. Something about coming up with a strategy to help us win easier or something like that," The second year shortstop said. "I guess I'll check there next. See you tomorrow."

The glasses wearing boy nodded waiting for his classmate and teammate to leave. He was surprised when Kuramochi didn't leave right away. "Kuramochi?"

Kuramochi scowled at him. "You better treat my manga with care, understood?" He didn't wait for a response as he moved his gaze to the boy who had been oddly silent the whole time. "Oi Sawamura! You didn't fall asleep, did you?"

Sawamura, who had been silent the whole time hoping his mean spirited senpai wouldn't address him and quickly leave without saying any unnecessary comments jumped at being addressed. He lifted his head up and turned his head around to look at the senpai standing in the entranceway. "Yes, senpai?"

"Just because we don't have school and early morning practice tomorrow doesn't mean you can sleep with that thing tonight," Kuramochi jabbed a finger rudely in the catcher's direction. The catcher frowned feeling offended. The catcher opened his mouth to retort but Kuramochi was faster. "Understand idiot? I want you back in our dorm room tonight."

Sawamura's eye twitched in irritation. "Don't call me idiot!" At Kuramochi's glare he hastily added, "I understand. I'll come back to our room when it is time to go to bed. Not like I would sleep with stupid Miyuki in the same bed anyway." The last part he muttered under his breath but since this was Sawamura, his mutter ended up being loud enough for both second years to hear.

The second year catcher's eye twitched in irritation. "You little…!"

Kuramochi looked strangely pleased at that. "Good. See you tomorrow Miyuki. Later Bakamura," He said turning around and exiting the catcher's room.

After the door closed, Sawamura let out a sigh of relief and turned back to face Miyuki. The irritated look he got back made him feel confused. "What? What did I say?"

Miyuki looked away from him and shook his head feeling irritated and a little disappointed the other didn't feel the same. "Nothing."

For once Sawamura was fast on the uptake, his eyes widening as he realized why the other was acting strangely. "That wasn't what I meant! I just meant not tonight!" He exclaimed.

The second year looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Because of Kuramochi or…?"

The first year laughed nervously. "I would be lying if I said that wasn't part of it. But actually it is because it is too soon," He said. Noticing the look on the second year's face he quickly added, "We just got together today…right?" The catcher nodded making the pitcher smile at him. "I-It doesn't have to be tonight. We can sleep together tomorrow or the next day. I-It isn't just you. I-I want it as well," The pitcher said the last part softly his face turning a crimson hue.

Miyuki frowned. While he really wanted to sleep with him tonight (and damn the consequences to him and the pitcher), he decided to be respectful of the pitcher's feelings on the matter. The catcher didn't want to scare him away after all. His brow furrowed as something felt off to him. Did it seem like they were miscommunicating? Or was that only his imagination? "Sawamura," He said slowly. The pitcher looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean by sleeping together?"

The pitcher raised an eyebrow. "Us sleeping in the same bed of course," He answered with some type of mix of innocence and conviction in his voice. The older boy unwrapped one of his hands from around the younger boy's waist and immediately buried his face in it blushing a light red. "Miyuki?"

The younger boy's voice was confused and just full of innocence like he didn't know the other meaning of sleeping with him and it made Miyuki's face burn with embarrassment that he (and most likely Kuramochi) was thinking of the other meaning. The not so innocent meaning that Sawamura didn't mention. He found his mouth opening of its own accord saying, "You do know the other meaning of sleeping with me right?"

The younger boy frowned at him and opened his mouth without thinking angrily. "Of course I-"He stopped talking as he realized what Miyuki was saying and what the older boy had been talking about this whole time. The catcher looked up from his hand curious as to why he had stopped. The younger boy's face was now crimson red and he was gaping at the brown haired catcher. Ah, so Sawamura did know the other meaning. That was a welcome relief, not that the catcher wouldn't love or treat the younger boy differently if he was still innocent regarding those matters but at least he felt the same as him. "I-I thought you were just talking about sleeping in the same bed," Sawamura said weakly.

The catcher wrapped his arm around the pitcher's waist once more chuckling. "It is okay. I'm glad we cleared that up."

The pitcher nodded his eyes wide face still a crimson red.

They talked for a couple of hours. Other than hugging each other and Miyuki (being the more affectionate of the two) occasionally kissing the younger boy, they acted like themselves which made both of them really happy. Sawamura wasn't surprised the catcher was being this affectionate with him remembering all of the times Miyuki had touched him before. Of course this time and ever since Sawamura found out he was in love with the catcher, getting touched by Miyuki felt different. It almost felt like electric shocks going through his body or he felt like goose bumps would appear every time he got touched.

The two boys separated from each other and wished the other a good night at eleven thirty, Miyuki turning to go back into his room while Sawamura walked the short distance to his room Kuramochi and Masuko waiting for him when he opened the door.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The next day before afternoon practice, Sawamura was alone in the locker room getting dressed. Currently he had the practice uniform pants, belt and cleats on. He took off his shirt and placed it in the locker that held his other clothes.

"Sawamura~" A familiar voice said cheerfully putting their arm around his neck, the voice making the pitcher shiver.

The younger boy looked to his left to see Miyuki (who was already dressed) smirking at him. "You scared me, you jerk! What do you want?" The pitcher glared at the older boy standing beside him.

"Aww, I can't put my arm around your neck? I thought you loved me."

The first year's face turned a scarlet red. "T-That doesn't mean anything! Now let go! I still need to get dressed."

Miyuki hummed eyes roving over the first year's body appreciatively. "Mhmm. But what happened to our closeness? We were so close last night," He pouted.

"That was different! Now let go, damn it!"

Miyuki moved the pitcher so they were now face to face. He leaned in and kissed the younger boy on the lips wrapping his arms around the other's waist letting out a pleased sound as the other boy reciprocated by kissing him back and hugging him back. The catcher broke the kiss after a few moments grinning evilly at the pitcher.

The pitcher felt a little disappointed as the catcher broke the kiss and was about to lean in for another one when he noticed the evil grin on the catcher's face. "What's that grin for?" His tone was wary knowing that that grin didn't mean anything good for him.

"Nothing. Tonight you are sleeping with me," The catcher said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

The pitcher's face which had been a scarlet red immediately darkened. Miyuki started laughing at his reaction letting go of him and making his way out of the locker room. Sawamura's eyes narrowed into a glare. Not wanting to repeat the incident a few days ago, he hurriedly put on the rest of his uniform and chased after the evil catcher. "Get back here you bastard!" He yelled angrily.

Miyuki stuck his tongue out at him. "Catch me if you can, Sawamura."

Later, they got scolded by the coach for messing around during practice. Miyuki couldn't hold back a grin as he watched Sawamura embarrass himself again. He was really glad that for the most part, nothing changed between the two of them regarding the dynamics of their relationship. The catcher knew he wouldn't forget what happened on Valentine's for a long time and he was really happy about that.

"Miyuki, catch my pitch!" Sawamura's voice brought him back to reality.

The catcher blinked as he noticed the pitcher was in front of him now. "Eeeeeh? Do I have to?" He whined exaggeratedly.

"You little…!"

"I'm kidding Sawamura. Of course I'll catch for you," Miyuki chuckled as Sawamura's eyes started sparkling happily. "Only because it is Coach's orders after all." The pitcher grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him yelling angrily at him.

The catcher chuckled inside his head. He liked seeing the smaller boy happy but teasing Sawamura was way too much fun.

He knew he would never tire from doing so.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author Notes: **Finished with my first Misawa/Miyusawa fanfiction!

If you have time, please review! I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
